howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Winger / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Double Finked DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - Wait till you see me.jpg DF - Watch and learn.jpg DF - Winger having saved Dak.jpg DF - I know.jpg DF - Got a little tangled up.jpg DF - Dak having jumped again.jpg DF - Dak heading upwards.jpg DF - Winger being tossed around.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - Dak back on Winger.jpg DF - Maybe we should call it a day.jpg DF - Winger nodding yes.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DF - Only one way to find out.jpg DF - The crate having been opened.jpg DoubleFinked-95-AxelTouchingSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-96-LeylaIntroducingHerself.jpg DoubleFinked-97-TwinsWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-109-ThatsNotReallyHowItWorks.jpg DoubleFinked-116-LeylaGripsHerBraidjpg.jpg DoubleFinked-117-Axel4.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-128-YouComingCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-155-Awakened.jpg DoubleFinked-157-TheEggItsGone.jpg DoubleFinked-159-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-165-SitTightAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-194-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-195-DakWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-198-ICanDoThis.jpg DoubleFinked-200-Duggard2.jpg DoubleFinked-201-BouncingBy.jpg DoubleFinked-219-WingsUpEveryone.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-236-Dak.jpg DoubleFinked-238-YouKnowIAm.jpg DoubleFinked-240-DakWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-247-SorryWing.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg DoubleFinked-270-DontWorry.jpg Divewings Mecha-Menace MM - If Haggis emerges.jpg MM - Having heard Haggis baa.jpg MM - Out of his tent.jpg MM - Haggis you're on.jpg MM - Sorry Haggis.jpg MM - That one's in August.jpg MM - Finngard about to grab a lantern.jpg MM - Can we decorate.jpg MM - All the good luck.jpg MM - Get what exactly.jpg MM - Everyone starting at Magnus.jpg MM - Having heard what Axel said.jpg MM - Watching Magnus and Axel leave.jpg MM - I doubt it.jpg MM - Winger catching a Viking that fell from the roof.jpg MM - Heading down the stairs.jpg MM - The table with a bunch of decorated luck lanterns.jpg MM - What this time.jpg MM - It's going to be pretty silly.jpg MM - The rescue riders shocked at what they are seeing.jpg MM - Why do we need a mechanical dragon.jpg MM - I'm getting mad.jpg MM - Works pretty well.jpg MM - But you're awake.jpg MM - The dragons watching the villagers cheer.jpg MM - By itself.jpg MM - Chief Duggard is smarter than that.jpg MM - Magnus Finke being named the spring king.jpg MM - Dak unemphatically clapping.jpg MM - Magnus again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Trying to get rid of us.jpg MM - Planting is a whole different thing.jpg MM - Leyla knowing she needs to move.jpg MM - Plant like your happiness depends on it.jpg MM - It's better.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - That thing is out of control.jpg MM - Getting ready to go after the machine.jpg MM - The rest of the dragons having arrived.jpg MM - Protect the town.jpg MM - Winger having blasted a barrel.jpg MM - Cutter changing the mechano dragons direction.jpg MM - I'll be fine.jpg MM - Back at a slightly messy Huttsgalor.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering.jpg MM - Happy for Leyla.jpg MM - Mechano dragon coming back to town again.jpg MM - Seeing the destroyed luck lanterns.jpg MM - Without our lanterns.jpg MM - The dragons getting ready to make fireworks.jpg MM - What real dragons can do.jpg MM - Burple saying three.jpg MM - Burple spitting a rock into the air.jpg Summer Holiday Treasure Riders Puff Enuf Hot, Hot, Hot High Anxiety King Burple Charged Up Belly Flop Game of Horns GOH - Target practice time.jpg GOH - That are this close.jpg GOH - Something tells me it's not.jpg GOH - It's okay Burps.jpg GOH - I'm not good under pressure.jpg GOH - That's why we practice Burple.jpg GOH - Heading to Huttsgalor.jpg GOH - The people of Huttsgalor cheering.jpg GOH - It relaxes me.jpg GOH - Whatever you need chief.jpg GOH - Aggro having gone at Leyla's signal.jpg GOH - I'm impressed.jpg GOH - Duggard trying to do a sit up.jpg GOH - The rescue riders by the docks.jpg GOH - I wasn't.jpg GOH - Leyla saying Chief Duggard.jpg GOH - Yes I do.jpg GOH - Uh chief.jpg GOH - Yes you can.jpg GOH - Everyone hearing Leyla saying Adopt us.jpg GOH - The dragons smiling.jpg GOH - Everyone in the hug.jpg GOH - I am going to allow it.jpg GOH - Cutter having grabbed a shovel.jpg GOH - Dugard looking to the dragon's for help.jpg GOH - I don't want to hurt the tree.jpg GOH - Duggard, Dak and Winger dancing.jpg GOH - The crowd throwing flowers.jpg GOH - Prepping for the race.jpg GOH - We'll see about that.jpg GOH - All the dragons but Burple stuck.jpg GOH - Summer spraying water at the slinkwing goo.jpg GOH - I should have thought of that.jpg GOH - Winger freed from the slinkwing goo.jpg GOH - It's purple but it's not Burple.jpg GOH - This is hard to watch.jpg GOH - Oh, he is.jpg GOH - Dak and the dragons celebrating.jpg GOH - Way to go Burps.jpg GOH - And won the race.jpg GOH - I knew you could do it.jpg GOH - I didn't thnk I could do it.jpg GOH - About to go get the helmet.jpg GOH - Having grabbed the chiefly helmet.jpg GOH - The rescue riders.jpg GOH - Having hopped on Winger and Summer.jpg GOH - Heading into the air to celebrate.jpg GOH - Having flown past the townspeople.jpg GOH - Flying past the roost.jpg Category:Character Gallery